User talk:11Morey
Worthless, Gang and Multiplayer categories I've been doing some cleaning, and I've removed several worthless categories such as "Call of Juarez gameplay" etc because... well, they were worthless. I'm a bit conflicted on what to do about the Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Multiplayer Classes and Call of Juarez Multiplayer Classes however. Believe or not, I hadn't completely forgotten about multiplayer and was thinking of covering it under Gameplay in the game articles. Another thing we could do it make seperate articles called "*Insert Game name here* Multiplayer" and merely have a directive under Gameplay in the main articles. All the multiplayer classes and stuff would be covered under these new articles. Or, we could just suck it up and do what I originally intended, insert brief descriptons of each class, etc under Gameplay. We really don't have much to say about them save, "Such and such is a class in BiB multiplayer and uses two sawed off shotguns that can be upgraded to prime" which makes them... Well, you'll think I love this word but... Worthless, as articles. On a seperate issue, the gang categories. I for one don't see any real need for them, there are only a few true gangs. I say true because Randy Snipes didn't have a gang, he was a rancher who basically WAS a thug but... Still a rancher. Speaking of which, we could have another category for ranchers, plenty of them... I'm just not sure the gangs are really worthwhile categories. I think simply having an article for each major gang (As in, not Randy Snipes and friends) which are covered under the category of Enemies would be better. Foreborn 23:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) There is really no need for a 'Criminal' category since we have 'Enemies'. Only an idiot is going to look at a listing: Juarez's Bandits Rattlesnake Jeremy Barnsby And not be able to tell which one is a gang. I think we're fine with just the 'Enemies' category. Foreborn 20:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I see what you're saying, but there really isn't a POINT to having that category. We already have '*Game name here* characters", one for each game and in addition we have the 'Enemies' category. I think that's enough. We don't want to overcomplicate things. Foreborn 23:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Randy Snipes and Bullwinkle and Friends Now that I think about it I don't quite remember. Was Randy Snipes actually a gang leader after all, and not a rival ranch owner? Foreborn 23:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Alcazar =/= Fort Stanton? In first Call of Juarez's multiplayer there is that "Fort Stanton" map which is same as "Alcazar" stronghold. Do you think it is possible that thats fort name is Fort Stanton? And Alcazar is name of that whole area? -overlord- 11:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks, nice info once again. -overlord- 18:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Anon Edits I'll also repeat myself, since you appear to have forgotten: I AGREE with you, the SAA, etc look like different guns, but I cannot just say "That's what they are" because I feel like it. According to the game, they are as we have them identified and we have to go along with that, unless Techland would actually start TALKING to us and give us the go-ahead to confirm the rightful weapons as canon. For example, let's say there's the Remington 870 in a game. It looks like the 870, it fires like one, has its mechanics, but the game refers to it as a Mossberg 500. What do we do? Well, since we're the Wikia for the series in question, we have to go by what the game itself says. Granted it looks NOTHING like a Mossberg 500 besides basic shotgun design, but we have to be faithful to the game. If we weren't, well, I can't say for sure what would happen. Maybe someone would decide Ben McCall is more like a Texas ranger than an LAPD man and therefore IS, despite what The Cartel states. I hate to use TC as an example but I have little choice. Bottom line, you and your fancy-pants firearms experts are right about the guns looking like different weapons than the game says. I agree, but until we can get some communication with Techland and iron out issues like this there's nothing we can do but try to keep to the games 100%. I would love to have EVERY anachronistic weapon's appearance in the games ruled non-canon and iron out every inconsistency, but Haris Orkin, Blazej Krakowiak and friends never responded to me and Tass about these issues despite out best attempts. For now this all I can do. Foreborn 02:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) How about this, we'll put a Trivia section in both pages that say, "Although the games refer to this weapon as a blah blah blah, it more closely resembles a blah blah blah." Wearing their badges out in the open while 'undercover' is inconspicious? Foreborn 03:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Episodes So, you've noticed, and even edited the new Episode articles. I'm conflicted about whether or not we should keep them, as the plot is covered in the main pages for the games and though CoJ Episodes might be named, BiB's are not. I was considering linking them to the main pages as walkthroughs for each individual mission, and just cut out the plot section of the 'walkthroughs'. Foreborn 18:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. Multiplayer maps, classes, fine. But what you're saying is to completely change the two most important articles on the Wiki to a different format, or rather, several different pages. Tell me, how are we going to link twelve missions to the main articles? For indepth information, visit Episode I, Episode I, Episode III, Episode IV, Episode V, Episode VI, Episode etc etc. That's a horrible way to manage things. In addition, look at this way. Instead of listed into Episode sections, we'd have one ridiculously long plot listing about the same size as it is now. Or, worst case scenario, one like this: "Billy becomes a fugitive from Ray. Ray realizes his errors and helps Billy, then dies. The end." Like a lot of Wikipedia Plot descriptions are like. Hmmm. Thinking about it a little more.. Alright. We'll just make an Episode listing going down, instead of to the side like I put above. Once Overlord gets the others up, I'll change it to the new format. Categories Once and for All I'm putting my foot down. This is our list of categories: Games Call of Juarez Call of Juarez characters Call of Juarez weapons Call of Juarez locations Call of Juarez multiplayer Call of Juarez episodes Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood locations Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood multiplayer Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood episodes Call of Juarez: The Cartel Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Call of Juarez: The Cartel weapons Call of Juarez: The Cartel locations Call of Juarez: The Cartel multiplayer Call of Juarez: The Cartel episodes Animals Enemies Gangs Allies Playable Characters Miscellaneous Drinks